Two worlds collapsing
by bijouglee
Summary: Kurt is a merman prince who is not allowed to leave the castle ground. His father seems to hate him and the only people he can trust are his best friends and servant-siblings. They all dream two things seeing the kingdom and going to the surface. meanwhile human blaine is in Virginia Beach for the summer together with some friends.
1. prologue

_**I never really write a story (and never in English )so this would be my first fanfiction. Before I go on I will apologise for wrong sentences and grammar faults. I'm not English and I'm afraid there can be a lot of strange faults in this story. If you see one you can tell me and I will try to chance it as fast as possible.**_  
_**the story is about klaine and there are other characters from glee in it. And I don't know for sure but probably some little mermaid to ;) I think the story is T rated but it might be slightly M (not sure)**_

_**I don't own glee (or the little mermaid)**_

prologue

Many people are inspired by the secrets of the oceans yet not many actually know those secrets. Most humans do think they know everything take scientist for an example. Trying to explain everything the world has to offer. Not looking further to see the magic or mystery in some things. But the humans who tend to believe in the mysterious parts of our world might just know a little more about the world than those scientist. For now lest just call those humans believers.  
But back to where our story begins deep in the ocean deeper than any human, any scientist has ever been. Or as they would like to say under the sea there where the merpeople live.

It was early in the afternoon when all hell broke loose in the castle of the king. The day had begun pretty well earlier in the morning when the announcement was made that the prince would turn six today. Witch was way the entire underwater kingdom was decorated and all the merpeople where taking part in the festivities. Everyone was enjoying their day. Since everybody knew the happy and peaceful mood would soon be gone. You see the king was an impatient man and became angry easily. but most of the merpeople where at peace since today was a day of celebration… fact is that they couldn't have been more wrong.

'I HAD IT' the cry was heard throughout the castle. YOU NEVER LISTEN, YOUR UNGRATEFULL LITTLE..'

'Thomas pleas calm down' a gentle voice interrupted the king . 'Don't be so angry with him, he is just a child'.

'Shut your mouth Elisabeth, he is unbearable he never listens to anyone but you and has no respect towards his father. If I go easy on him how would he ever be able to even take the throne. I won't even allow him to take the throne in this state.' King Thomas screamd out trying to control his anger towards his wife.

The queen swam toward the little child who was trembling in the corner of the room hand over his head silently looking up to his father.

'hush Kurt, it's okay, you will be fine' she said taking the child into her arms. She turned around towards her husband Thomas still looking angry towards the child. 'What exactly, did he do to make you so angry in the first place?'

'He asked me if he could go and see the humans, HUMANS. The kid is insane and you know it HE WIL BRING US DOOM', he yelled out. 'And then I announced that a new maid-sibling would be brought today he asked why. He doubted my decision'.

'That's called curiosity' Elisabeth exclaimed. 'no reason whatsoever to get angry at Kurt.'  
Kurt clamped himself to his mother by gripping her arms.

'I..I I'm sorry' Kurt said silently with a trembling voice.  
'It's okay sweetie' his mother said gently. 'Isn't it Thomas?' she turned towards her husband and looked at him with a calm and mature face that said not to spot with her.

'Fine, but you're going to spent the rest of the day in your room thinking about your actions today young men.'

'Yes papa', Kurt whispered, 'I'm really really sorry.'

'Come Kurt honey I will take you to your room and then we will talk for a little while okay.' Elisabeth told her son. Kurt nodded in agreement and together they swam towards the golden door. Just before they pulled it open a messenger came inside. It was William the turtle, he was kind and very faithful towards the royal family.

'Excuse me you highnesses, I've brought the young lady who is to become the new maid-sibling' he announced .

'Elisabeth, you and Kurt will stay here a little longer' said Thomas. 'Let the girl in' he said to William.

There was some noise outside and someone yelling when the door was pulled open. A little (loud) mermaid with long brown hair, brown eyes and a green tail was brought in. The girl was sobbing loudly asking for her daddy's . Asking why they had taken her away from them. Asking where they were.

'SILENCE,' the king screamed over the sound of the little girl who abruptly stopped with sobbing to look at the king with fear in her eyes.  
'Your.. fathers' he said with disgust in his voice 'didn't listen to the law of our kingdom and are therefore banned. You can consider yourself lucky that I took you in tho re-educated you in the lifestyle of us merpeople.'

'You will be taken in to this family as one of Kurts maid-siblings and you will later on become a faithful and trusted servant of the royal family. You are not allowed to go outside the castle without your new siblings and guards. Now you may go with Kurt and Elisabeth.' With that the king waved the little mermaid of.

the guards brought the little girl to Elisabeth and Kurt. Kurt gave her a little smile. After a few moments she tried to smile back. A smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Elisabeth took the hand of the two kids an slowly swam towards Kurt's bedroom.

That night the light stayed on for a long time in Kurt's room. He his mother and Rachel where still talking. A few hours earlier there was no such thing as talking since Rachel was crying out in sadness and fear. Her tears slowly disappeared after a while and the sobbing became less .

Apparently Rachel had lived with two dads at the border of the kingdom. She and her fathers lived happily there and where accepted by the people in the small town. But she mentioned that some merpeople also seemed to avoid them. She never thought anything of it do.  
But a few nights ago guards had stormed into their home and yelled at her fathers. She didn't understand what was going on. The first thing she knew she was taken away from them by the guards. She hadn't seen them ever since.

Kurt had heard those stories several times from his other siblings. It always made him sad, he didn't understand why his papa did those things. Neither did he understand why his kind mother didn't do anything about it. But he had learn and did know not to ask them about their reasons. His mother would come up with something to do and he would forget. And his father would just yell at him for speaking against him and his will.

Kurt's mother left after she comforted Rachel and promised she would wake them a little later in the morning.

So now Kurt was combing Rachel's hair as they were talking about the other siblings Rachel would get to meet the next day. 'Well Kurt said, 'you have Tina she is shy so she doesn't talk much but she is sweet and kind'. '

'How do you now she's kind if she doesn't talk?'

'I just know and she talks, only not often , oo and she has this red tail it really stands out' Kurt said.

'And there is Artie'

'Artie?' Rachel asked I 'have never heard that name before'.

'I think it's a nice name he has this machine where he swims with. You see he had an accident and can't move his tale on his own'.

'that's sad' Rachel whispered.

'True especially since his orange tail doesn't come out well with that machine, I think that's sad to' Kurt sighted. There was a short silence before Kurt went on.  
'The last one is Brittany, she's a bit odd sometimes but she is also really kind and it's always fun around her'.

'What does she looks like'? Rachel asked.

Well she has long blond curly hair, and a green tail with a bit of bleu.

Rachel gasped for a moment. 'I have never seen a mermaid with two colours in the tail. I thought only royalty had two colours. That's what papa en daddy told me'.

'I don't know about that' Kurt said. 'I have never been outside the castle. But mama always tells me that when merpeople turn 15 they can go to surface and spent a day by the coast. I really like that' he said.

'Are you not afraid of those humans Kurt' Rachel asked.

'Well mama always says she finds it beautiful up there. So I'm not afraid since mama says it is nice.'

'Then I and my multiple talents will go with you to help you out.'

'Multiple talents? Kurt asked. 'What do you mean Rachel?'  
He didn't yet know he would regret that question later since al Rachel went on about were her self-proclaimed multiple talents'. For Kurt one thing was certain at the end of the evening and his birthday. His new friend and sister had an amazing talent to talk way too much.


	2. Chapter 1

**Well this is the first chapter off this story and guess what… it is short. And then I mean really short. My prologue ended up being longer. I had a harder time writing this than the prologue. As of right know I have the story (kind of) in my head but the Blaine parts are not all clear to me. So in this chapter you get a short look at Blaine, Puck, Santana and Finn coming to Virginia Beach. (I just went looking for a logical place at sea to go if you live in Ohio and decided to go with this one) So thank you for reading i hope you enjoy it and sorry this one is really short.**

**I still don't owe glee or the little mermaid. If I did own glee I would probably (SPOILER IF YOU DIDN'T SEE SEASON 4!)not walk the 'teenage marriage street' once again.**

Chapter one: eventful holidays

'Good morning fellow Americans and of course tourist. The sun is up in the air and just a few small clouds surround it. If I could I would certainly go to the beach what would you say Patrick?'  
'If I could but you know what. We will just take a cold drink and maybe an ice cream later and enjoy this summer song with all the people on their way to maybe work, vacation or the beach.'  
'Sound like a plan, so for this beautiful summer morning we are Patrick and Peter on radio 46 and this is "All Summer Long" by Kid Rock'.

There were indeed many people on their way to the beach. A group of five in particular came all the way from Lima, Ohio to Virginia beach. A nine hour ride but they were all enthusiastic. But as of that moment al except one curly haired boy with haze eyes and his parents were asleep.  
He was staring out of the window looking for the good spots of the city to be around this summer.  
He would work with a fishing man together with puck and finn besides that he would just enjoy the summer with his friends.

The silence in the car came to an and when a certain Finn woke up who seemed to have forgotten that he was in a car instead of his bed and as a result began to stretch. His hand just missing Puck heading straight in Santana's stomach. The latina jumped up in her chair hitting puck and started cursing in Spanish, in second's realizing what happened she went on in English.

'Listen up frankenteen, I don't know how you sleep in your own bed. And I don't think I even want to know. But just keep your giant stupid hand next to you hideous long body. So I can at least heave a decent rest before I go al Lima Heights on you.'

'Cheesus calm down Santana, I just woke up an forgot for a second that we were in a car. Could happen with anybody you know' said Finn slowly realising what happened. 'I'm sorry I hid you in your stomach, but can you please stop damaging my ears.'

'Dude just serious how can you even do that, not knowing you fell asleep in a car while were riding to Virginia beach. You know all the chicks running around just waiting for the Puckasaurus to come along. By the end of the summer I swear I will find a chick who can handle a badass like me' puck claimed.

'They probably will be all gone as soon as they see his bank account. With I will bet not even one dollar' Santana whispered to Blaine. Who softly smiled at Santana's claim.

'That's where your wrong San I have 50 bucks that are all honestly mine' puck said.

I'm sure you will survive 3 weeks with 50 bucks Puck, if you at least can get those girls to pay for you' Blaine said smiling at his friend.

'What about you Anderson already looking forward to watching butts from good looking man?' Puck asked jokingly.

'Who knows' said Blain with a wink towards his friend.

Richard and Ann Anderson looked in the mirror at the teens joking around.  
Smiling knowingly at each other. They weren't always comfortable with their son's sexuality but they were trying to except it. Richard had a period where he tried to make his son straight but realised fast enough that It probably wouldn't work.

Looking at the teens in the back Ann thought by herself 'this summer is probably going to be eventful'.


	3. Chapter 2

**Why hello to all the faithful readers who haven't given up on me yet. Thank you for still reading my story I hope it enjoys you at least a little bit. So to make up for the last (very very) short chapter. Here is chapter 2 and it is 1.661 words long. I hope the other chapters will have these lengths as well, but for now I'm not promising anything except for working hard to complete this story. (I tend to have a writer's block very fast the lucky thing is most of them are over pretty fast.)  
problem is right know I'm having one with a chapter I'm working on. I have the storyline for the chapter but don't really know how to write it out. The other point is that it might take a few weeks for a new update since I'm in a busy period. But I promise to come with an update a.s.a.p.  
until then I have some recommendations for you all you can find them below the chapter :D**

still don't own glee or the little mermaid.

****chapter 2 between present and past

'BRITTANY STOP RIGHT THERE!'. The Scream was heard throughout the castle.

'Rachel don't scream that loud father will hear you' the young merman said swimming next to Rachel.

'I can't honey she got my comb and it's the only thing I have left from my fathers' she said whispering the last part.

'Britt please give the comb to Rachel, you know it's important to her' Kurt said.  
'I can't Kurt Lord Tubbington said it might be magical'. Lord Tubbington was Brittany's befriended catfish, he couldn't talk, but Brittany often did things she supposedly heard from Lord Tubbington.

'Britt, honey Lord Tubbington was joking with you' Kurt said. 'Again?' Brittany asked while turning around to Kurt throwing her tail to the other side. 'Why does he always do that. Sorry Rachel I didn't know he was joking with me. I would have given it back to you as soon as I found out if it was magical you know'.

'I know' Rachel giggled, 'thank you for giving it back'.

'Kurt, Rachel, Brittany, where are you guys' yelled two voices behind the corner.

'Over here' Kurt yelled back.

From behind the corner came two merpeople a mermaid and a merman. The mermaid had black hair with bleu steaks in it and looked Asian, her tail had a beautiful red collar that stood out. The merman had brown hair and his tail a light orange collar. His tail was held up by some sort of machine he could move by pulling two handles on each side of his body.

'Tina, Artie' Brittany exclaimed 'my cat lied to me again'.

'I'm sure he didn't mean anything bad with it britt' Artie said.

'Well I for one am just happy that I have my comb back, I don't know what to do without it' Rachel said.

Kurt sighted deciding not to mention that this did happen almost every week in one way or another. And everyone was somehow forced by Rachel to look for it. Then again they were all his siblings and he cared for them a lot.

They swam towards the common room where the always spoke with each other and played when they were little. It was there save haven in the castle. Most visitors could get lost in the huge castle as it was. The five of them would every so often even lose their way. But now one ever came in the common room unless it was with a message to the young prince and his so called servant siblings. The five of them didn't even want to think about the way some merpeople thought about them. Most of the merpeople didn't treat the siblings with much respect. O, they did when someone from the royal family was in hearing distance. But when those merpeople thought they were outside the hearing distance only bad things were said about them.

Kurt knew the reason for the mean and abnormal treatment against his friends. It was the law and the crimes their parents had participated in according to the law. Most of those 'criminals' were banished but some just disappeared.

In the past the law had stated that when the criminals had children they would be sent to the castle for re-education.

But the law had changed. The law had changed ever since the beloved queen, queen Elisabeth had died.

Elisabeth had died just after Kurt turned eight.

It was a beautiful morning when Elisabeth went out with Kurt, Brittany, Artie, Tina and Rachel. The children wanted Elisabeth to tell them about the world outside the castle walls. Rachel was the last who came in so she remembered some things but Tina and Artie were brought in when they were three. Kurt and Brittany have been in the castle as long as they both could remember.

The other thing they always wanted to hear was about Elisabeth's visit to the human world when she was Fifteen.

At that point Elisabeth was telling them about the party that was one the beach with fireworks and beautiful music. She talked about the dancing the drinking and the humans who al seemed so kind.

Merpeople were told from young age that humans were dangerous beings who could kill them all. There were stories about fishes being kidnapped and killed by fishers. Or oil spilling into the water houses and merpeople forced to move and swim for their lives. Yes humans were dangerous indeed but still fascinating. And every merman and mermaid knew one thing humans are practically blind. They don't even know merpeople exist, some believe it though.

While the six of them were talking and wondering what it would be like they suddenly heard a scream.

'SHARK ATTACK!'

Elisabeth grabbed the children and yelled at them to swim as fast as possible. The little merpeople and Elisabeth went as fast as possible till suddenly Kurt and Rachel slipped and writhed their tails.

'All of you swim to the castle' Elisabeth yelled while turning to Kurt and Rachel.  
She took both of them by their arms and pulled them with her.

But the shark was faster.

Elisabeth saw a small cave near the castle. She saw that in the distance guards were coming from the castle. Elisabeth knew that they would never be in time to save them. Immediately after realising that she pushed the two children in the cave and gave her son one last kiss. She pulled a small stone for the entrance so they could come out of the cave on their own.

That was the last time Kurt saw his mother.

The kingdom mourned for a long time and even their god Neptune seemed to mourn with them.  
At sea it was storming for four days.

After that everything changed. His father became even more distant towards Kurt. His father told him that Kurt's mother had been too easy on him and that he would be harder. The law changed. Merpeople weren't allowed to go to the surface anymore when the turned fifteen. The children of criminals were left on their own or banned with their parents.

The servant siblings were allowed to stay. Or otherwise put the were not allowed to leave the castle grounds neither was Kurt.

Kurt was certain his own father hated him. He lost his only real parent when he was eight. His siblings and best friends lost the only person that together with Kurt came close to their own family.

Since then they were all alone in the castle. They had only each other and the common room.

Kurt was ripped out of his thoughts by Tina.

'Guys we are all forgetting about the ball.'

'The ball?' Artie asked.

'Yes remember the ball for Kurt's upcoming seventeenth birthday'

'O my god… I don't have a dress, and as member and honorary members of the royal family we have to look absolutely stunning and fashionable' Rachel exclaimed.

They others immediately turned towards Rachel considering that she could dress ass a toddler and a grandma at the same time.

'Rachel I don't think we all consider you fashionable, you must be a trendsetter for that. That's at least what Kurt and Lord Tubbington always say' Brittany mentioned.

Rachel looked slightly hurt by Brittany's words. 'I consider my style to be good en mentionable'.

'Yes mentionable that's for sure' Artie whispered to Tina and Kurt.

'More importantly' said Rachel, 'Kurt what would you like as birthday present'.

'Well for starters I would really like to actually see the kingdom for once'. 'But you can consider me happy by just keeping the girls away from me' he whispered towards his friends.

It was a law in the kingdom that merpeople would start searching for a partner when they turned seventeen. As the crown prince of the kingdom he was the huge target of the year. The past months numerous mermaids came over to date or 'get to know' the young prince. Kurt's was getting tired and sick of those girls. For starters they didn't care about him at all. They would just go on and on about how perfectly made they were for him. Promising him all sort of things. His father was especially happy with those coming from a wealthy family.

The second point was kind of a secret. A secret only his four close friend's knew about. You see the crown prince wasn't really interested in girls. Or rather he liked girls but not in a romantic way. Now the young prince could only fell head over heels with boys. And this was a huge problem especially if his father would find out. The law stated that being romantically involved with same sex was forbidden. This was also the reason Rachel's fathers were taken away.

'Don't worry Kurt we will do everything in our power to keep those pesky girls in far distance from you' Artie swears with a hand on his hart.

'Thanks', I wouldn't know what to do without you guys' Kurt said.

'Well you would probably do a failing attempt to leave the castle. That would end up in you getting caught and brought to you father who would make you less like a dolphin in order for you to marry a pesky girl or shark' Brittany said.

'Why a shark Brittany?' Rachel asked.

'Well sharks aren't gay Rachel seeing that dolphins are gay sharks it's the only logical conclusion.'

At that they all laugh.

'Don't worry about clothes do, I will do everything in my power to get us the best clothes' Kurt announced.

'O the clothes have to go with my tail' Tina said. 'You know how red clashes with some collars'.

'Don't worry about it Tina I will ma..'.

Kurt didn't have the time to finish his sentence at that moment William entered the common room.

'There you are young prince, his majesty expects you in the throne room. He said that you should come quickly.

_**Recs**_

**All the other ghost en grey-rainjoy  
united states of kurt-** **CountingCrow16  
the sidhe (in case you didn't read it yet)- Chazzam**

**Hounds of god-** **darkkixie  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for posting this chapter so late. I didn't write anything for a while. I wanted to write something before I had a hiatus on this but then came the sad passing of Corry Monteith (RIP) and then live decided to interrupt writing. But I'm back and remember that I said that all chapters would be like 1600 till 2000 words. Well sorry I lied. This one is almost 3000 words long. I didn't expect it to be so long it just kind of happened. Anyway again a long author's note but an important chapter for the story. Or at least that's what I think as of right now.  
hope you enjoy and pleas review.**

still don't own glee or the little mermaid. Don't even know if I would want to….

Chapter 3 story's and believers

'Dude this is amazing' Puck exclaimed. 'You seriously have the best parents in the whole world' He said while walking towards the sunbeds on the private beach of the hotel.  
'Four stars' he said. 'Four stars, amazing! But really I knew your parents were rich but holly hell we are in a four stars hotel on Virginia beach. This is live' he exclaimed in pure joy.

'Shut up Puckerman some people are trying to enjoy the stupid silence of the ocean and the dream of an island for myself, alone, without you' Sabtana said with a wink toward Puck. Throwing one of her legs over the other and putting her sunglasses on. 'But your totally right I'm so happy I went on this trip with you tree idiots. Thanks' a lot Blaine'

'eeuh your welcome Santana' Blain said with a little hesitation in his voice. He loved Santana, but sometime she could talk very strange. But most of the time she means the mean and harsh words in a good way.

Meanwhile Finn was busy trying to find out how exactly he could open an sunbed that was standing to the wall.

'Just open the thing Finn it will work on its own' Blaine said. Finn tried to do what Blaine told him. The sunbed clapped open. 'Cool thanks man' he said to Blaine.

'Idiot' whispered Santana. She wasn't really close to Finn but could stand his presence and was, even if she didn't say that a lot, a friend of her.

A few minutes later all of them laid on their own sunbed with a sunshade between them.

Blaine was wondering of in his thoughts back to just before the start of summer break. His parents decided that after a pretty rough year they all could use a break. Blaine hatted what had happened. He didn't really think about it. The pain the screams the running. The fear he could see in the eyes of his friends. He decided to think about something else trying to put that day out of his head.

His parents told him to take his close friends with him as well. At first he was planning to invite Wes and David. But they had their summer plans ready and went off to other places. After that he decided to invite his friends of the new directions from William McKinley High school or just Mckinley for short. That was probably the only good thing about that day. That day was also the day he made some really good friends.

He Puck and Finn weren't really on close terms in the beginning since they didn't want anything to do with a fag. Or so they said in the beginning but after that happened the grew closer especially after Santana came out. Nowadays they were close and understood each other better.

'Dude I have to say I am probably most amazed by the rooms' Finn said pulling Blaine out of his thoughts. 'Each of us has their own room with bathroom, free soaps, king-size bed, free Wi-Fi and a huge plasma tv. Live is good'.

'Well finally something we can both agree one Finn' said Santana. 'I think this might be my best summer ever'.  
'But something in the car had my attention' she said looking to blain. 'Blainers I believe you were looking for some hot-spots while we were busy sleeping and after that scolding Finn. So do tell me dear spotter what did you see that might be good for the four of us. And yes according to me it might include gay bars'.

'Well my advice for your daily travels at first going to the sea and being tourist by visiting the Neptune statue' stated Blain in some professional voice.  
'Brilliant' Said Santana.  
'Second of all we can't miss out on the Boardwalk entertainment witch happens tonight. So I'd say it is just midday let's go out to the beach after eating and just relax eating in a restaurant and then out to the boardwalk entertainment in the evening'.

'First of all' said puck. 'We do all you just said but we will do so in a cool and relax style dude. Second of all sounds like a plan.'

'Agreed' yelled Santana and Finn at the same time glancing a look at each other afterwards.

Not even an hour later they were all lying on the beach. Blaine, Santana and puck were ready to jump into the sea. But Finn kept telling them he didn't want to go swimming.

'Finn I swear the water isn't too cold, hell that's such a strange question. I mean the sea doesn't get really warmer ore colder' Blaine said.

'I swear it does that man' Finn responded

'So little Frankenteen who is scared by cold water you're coming' Santana grumbles.

'No, I'm not Finn' grumbles back.

'Hell what are you two little fighting kids or something, Finn why the hell won't you come into the water just tell us'. Puck stared at Finn and Santana angrily he had it with those two.

'Fine' Finn exclaimed. 'When I was little I've been bitten by a jellyfish'.

For a second everyone was silent after that Santana started laughing her ass of.

'Hahahah, seriously..hihi a jellyfish' she chuckled. 'And because of that you can't come in the water. Seriously best summer break… ever.'

'Shut up Santana' Finn yelled at the girl. 'No way' she responded.

'Dude seriously get over it and don't worry there are no jellyfish here' puck sighted.

'How can you be so sure' Finn exclaimed. 'What if they are here.'

Blaine sighted 'Finn if… seriously if. You can put after everything an if. What if the food in the hotel got accidently poisoned. What if you get cancer from an animal. What if you fall from a cliff. You can't live that way bro'.

'Yee I think you're right Finn said. 'Thanks dude'.

'So can Finn the freshwater fish finally join us in the evilness from the saltwater ocean' Santana said jokingly.

Sure, I think I'm ready. And with that the all could enter the water. Blaine sighted he liked Finn but sometimes. Sometimes he just didn't get him at all.

That evening Blaine felt absolutely perfect. He had an amazing they and as Santana and Puck both said the whole day long. It might be the best summer ever. That evening he and Santana stepped in the walk in closed. That according to him the best was and according to Santana the second best. When he asked what the best was she said he might found out one day depending on their relationship. He didn't really get her on that point en decided to forget about it. After lag then one hour the both of them were dressed and ready for the evening. When they came into the lobby Finn and Puck were already waiting. 'Well there are our two other companions' Finn said.

'Guys we were wondering if you would even come at all' Puck said.

'Sure we would' Blaine answered. 'After all It's not every night that you can have a party on the beach'.

After that they went on their way towards the Boardwalk entertainment. They were in a good mood and were ready to go all out on their first day. The only had today and Sunday since Finn, Puck and Blaine would go fishing after that. Santana would have a job on the beach. After that it was vacation and work till the last week. The last week they were free to go their own way and enjoy Virginia Beach.

Suddenly Blaine saw a little light on the beach. It was low and swings but seemed to stay on the same place. Suddenly Blaine knew a campfire. So het ticked Santana's shoulder and said 'look over there'. Santana looked up curious to know what Blaine had seen.

'A campfire' she said.

'Yeeh I think so' Blaine responded still curious as what was there.

'Shall we go and take a look' he asked the others who were now all standing still.

After a few seconds of doubting the curiosity won the battle and they decided to go and take a look.

Blaine who was kind of excited almost runs down to the beach. He was wondering why there were so many people gathering around the fire. The four of them searched for a spot to sit down and looked around them .

Blaine saw that there were people from all ages and race's sitting or standing. Everyone was looking at an old woman sitting close to the fire.

'So' whispered puck. 'You're telling me were all here to look at an old black woman. I mean I would rather have a sexy young girl' he said jokingly.

'He you, I think you're thinking you know a lot. Well guess what you probably don't know a thing about this place' Behind them suddenly stood a young girl with what Blaine thought of as a diva personality.

'And another thing don't talk about my grandma like that. She's sweet and wise' she said.

'Don't worry black girl was only joking' puck answered .

'It's Mercedes' she said. 'And who might you be.'

Blaine decided to answer that question for puck.

'I'm Blaine Anderson the rude idiot is Noah Puckerman, next to him is Finn Hudson. And the lady next to me is Santana Lopez'.

'Just call me Puck or Puckerman' said puck.

'Well nice meeting you all' Mercedes said.

Blaine turned around to Mercedes and said 'Can I ask you why there are so many people here'.

'Well' Mercedes said. 'My grandmother knows all the old folktales and tells them to the locals and the tourist she's pretty famous because of it. Sometimes I come to listen as well. She has a good story today'.

'Ladies and gentleman'. Said a nice sounding but older voice. Everybody immediately turned to the older lady sitting by the campfire.

'If you all don't mind I would like to start telling the story'.

Everything went silent and the old women caught once before starting het story.

'The legend I'm going to tell you about is told to me by my parents and generation after generation before that' began the old lady. 'For a long time I thought my story would forever be the same. That is until nineteen or twenty years ago something happened that changed everything.'

'A while ago and still in present time people stop believing in things they don't see every day. They stopped believing is mythical creatures who live amongst us a long time ago. We don't believe in things we can't touch or see with or own two eyes. Or in other word's seeing in believing. Some people still do believe in the ancient story's and I am one of them. Those who call themselves believers. Some of those believers try to warn people about the dangers of not believing. Telling other humans to keep their dreams and fantasy's. By saying go ahead and grow up but keep holding on to your dreams. Always be a child inside your heard and be open to the world and her miracles.  
But in this time most people just want to follow the easy stream and follow the other humans. But maybe we should all think every ones in a while, what if I take the harder stream. What if I go left instead of right. Would it be better that way. Can my dreams come true if I chose to do so'.

The old lady stopped for a moment staring at the sea. 'The story I will tell you all about is about making choices and finding a way. But it's also about them who are open to the world and its wonders. Who can see what other people can't see. And about those who can be seen if you believe.'

'Deep and a little while away from the coast but probably not as far as you might think live the merpeople.  
A long time ago people stayed away from the see. They were afraid, afraid to be taken by the sirens often forgetting that they were half bird/half human. They thought the merpeople were the same creatures in different forms. Therefore it was not save for the merpeople to go to the surface. Years passed by and they never could go and look what the humans were doing. Fear grew since they didn't know what the humans were planning. But there was rest and peace in the underwater kingdom. But on one faithful day or actually in a few years people started forgetting about the creatures. They slowly started to believe that the mythical beings didn't even exist'.

'Suddenly the humans came close to the sea once more. The plus side of this point was that they couldn't be taken by the sirens after all they couldn't see them anymore. The backside of this story is that the humans lost their respect towards the beings not only from those who they had to run for. But also for those who warned and helped them.'

'Nowadays we destroy live in the sea by drilling for oil or fishing. But not only the live we see but also the lives we forgot about like the merpeople are victims of our actions. Generation after generation are probably being warned for humans. But in the past hundred years rumours went going around by believers like me. Humans who one again saw one of those merpeople be it a mermaid or a merman.  
There is even one particular story about a mermaid who actually went on land.'

'The young mermaid name was Tamara. My mother even came home one day saying she saw this mermaid walking. She told me that if you looked with your mind's eye you could always see a mermaid'.

'But back to the story' said the old lady. 'It is said that Tamara on the day she took a look at the human world saw a young man. The young man was beautiful in her eyes and she fell in love'.

'And no young man, this won't be the story of the little mermaid' she told Puck after she saw him whispering 'good old little mermaid' to Finn.

'Tamara prayed to Neptune every night the full moon was to be seen. One pray at surface and one deep down in the ocean. Eventually her wish was granted and she could walk on the land. Once more she met her love. And both of them felled for each other. But she had problems finding the ways of human live. There are many differences between here and down there after all. Eventually she had to tell the man the truth. But the man told her that he would never hurt her and love her for ever. Shortly after that the two of them married.'

'But Tamara and her husband didn't know that Tamara's ex-boyfriend found out about the mermaid going to the surface. He was beyond anger and swore to get her back. Tamara and her husband didn't worry about this no, the only thing on their mind after two years of being together was their new-born baby girl. The two of them were beyond happy and joy. After one year they went walking with their daughter alongside the beach at twilight. Suddenly they were attack by Tamara's ex-husband and his friends. Tamara was killed in the battle and no spore remained from her husband. Some people believe that their daughter survived and escaped dead by drifting away in the sea forgotten by those who were attacking her parents.'

'Ever since then no one has seen a mermaid coming on the land. Some people still came to me and said that they saw one or two merpeople. But to my knowledge no one had seen merpeople in over nine years. Who knows what they are doing or how they live or if they are even still live. But might you see one of them come and tell me. Then at least I know there is still someone to tell this story for.'

The group of five sighted once after hearing the story. Blaine was impressed.  
Puck stood up first. 'Well that was a nice story but somehow a little strange'.

He turned to Mercedes 'Are you a believer to' he asked.

'Yes I'm she said although I never had the luck to see merpeople or any other being yet. But I think you should stand open to those things'.

'I think your right' said Blaine. 'I don't know if it's real but it would be amazing '.

'You know what' said Mercedes while they stoop up. 'Let me show you something'.


End file.
